


The Spoils

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Series: ScarletStrange Series I [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Mostly Cameos too small to list, Romance, Shipping but also not, Some cameos, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: This is Part 4 of a Series. This takes place within the span right after Within Worlds but before Prelude To A Dream.
Series: ScarletStrange Series I [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I wrote this while I was writing my last major Fic, His Dark Materials. I guess it helps to write 93 words a minute though. XD I had no intention of releasing this. This was just a "Me" thing. Mostly because I thought it would confuse people because this happens right after the First Fic of the series and I didn't want to confuse my readers so I guess at the end of Chapter 3 I will put a Time Line to help ease your confusion. 
> 
> Also Happy Valentines Day 2021.  
> Enjoy.

[Head Over Heels](https://youtu.be/9hCKlJ_YMnw)

It had been three months since Wanda had come back from her pocket dimension. After leaving Strange in the hospital she decided to wait a few days before returning back to the compound. She returned and explained a bit of the truth. That she was touched, altered by an unknown demon and it made her do things she shouldn't. Captain and Natasha were surprisingly the most forgiving of the bunch stating we all make mistakes, we're only human. However, the higher-ups from SHIELD. Were a bit pressing about divulging what she really did or went on.

Wanda was firm about keeping her mouth shut. Eventually, things were returning back to normal for her in the compound. She was training and going out on excursions once again. During her free time, she managed to repair some of the damage she had done. Returning some of the things she stole. The jewels were the hardest to replace. She had altered them completely, however, she found that thinking about them in their original form brought them back in her hands. She swallowed Strange had mentioned about her abilities but not much about it but enough for her to open portals without her sling ring and create things out of thin air. Conjuring? She wasn't sure. The way he spoke about it as if it was different, how different she didn't know. She did remember his warning to be careful.

Wanda sat in her room in the Compound bored, lost in thought as she strummed her guitar. She watched a video, trying to remember the notes and their locations as she practiced. She was, decent, but not a natural. She grimaced as she rewinds the video a few seconds when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Wanda yelled placing her guitar aside.

“Hey, Wanda, just seeing how you're doing?” Natasha asked as she walked in.

“Fine, sucking at guitar,” Wanda replied. Nat flashed a smile. “I thought you were in Japan for a mission, what happened?” Wanda asked curiously.

“Ah, that they decided to do more recon, using another agent,” Natasha said. She sat next to her and sighed. “Actually I came here because...” she paused sighing looking up. “Wanda, SHIELD has been tailing you,” Natasha started lowly. Wanda's brows furrowed.

“What?” she asked.

“They know you're hiding something,” Natasha whispered. “They wanna know what? How much damage is done? They want to know if they can trust you,” she said quickly as she looked around. Wanda blinked as she looked away.

“Well yes, of course, they can trust me,” Wanda replied. “Why? Why do they need to know?”

“You're an Avenger, you represent us and SHIELD. They want to make sure you're not off doing something you're not suppose to. They just want to make sure whatever you did won't come back and bite SHIELD the ass,” Natasha replied with a smirk. Wanda nodded looking away. She understood what Natasha was trying to convey.

“Yes,” she replied before shaking her head. She swallowed and looked down nervously. “Nat...the truth is...I did some pretty bad stuff,” Wanda replied. Natasha's eyes widened.

“You killed someone?” Natasha asked. Wanda shook her head. Natasha sighed in relief. “Then it can't be that bad,” Natasha said with a smile. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Well it's still pretty bad...I...when Meph- the demon altered me. I became angrier, I went on this rampage and stole a whole bunch of rare items,” Wanda revealed. Natasha made a perplexed face.

“Why?” Natasha asked. Wanda looked up and sighed.

“I don't know...I guess, I felt like I was being cheated. I was so tired of being looked down upon like some child or ignorant girl. So I just stole things I thought would make me more informed, smarter, than just things because I wanted it,” she said shaking her head.

“Eh...okay, what kind of things?” Natasha asked with a toothy grimace.

“Rare and expensive kind of things,” Wanda answered not looking at her making her own toothy grimace. Natasha nodded and sighed.

“Okay, I can see what you mean,” she replied getting the picture. “Were you seen? Caught?” she asked looking around once more.

“No...magic makes those types of things much easier and the truth is...I've been returning them little by little,” Wanda said looking around nervously. Natasha sighed in relief.

“Well glad to hear that,” she said with a strong nod. Natasha leaned in a put an arm around her shoulder.

“Look, I'll try to get SHIELD off your back, okay?” Natasha said with a smile. “It wouldn't be so easy to tail you if they won't so many cameras here. Though it's pretty evident when you don't come out of your room for hours that you're not here,” she smiled. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Yeah,” Wanda replied. “The truth is I've been thinking about getting my own place,” Wanda added. “Someplace in New York, someplace where it's always busy and there's plenty to do,” she explained. Natasha looked up.

“And also really expensive to live someplace nice,” she noted. Wanda nodded sadly. “But you're the Scarlet Witch, you're an Avenger and SHIELD pays you well so go for it,” Natasha encouraged. Wanda smiled brightly as Natasha stood up. “I got plenty of hide-outs SHIELD...you know,” Natasha informed with a shrug. She gave Wanda a wink as she started leaving. “See you around,” she said with a wave and smile.

“Bye Nat,” Wanda said leaning back on her bed excited about the idea.

Wanda got on the internet and started looking for places to live. She found plenty of places, her eyes widened. Nat was right the prices were outrageous. She shook her head, the days of worrying about money were now over. She can afford to be picky. She browsed apartments, then condos then decided a loft would be perfect. After a few days, she found one and smiled. Wanda nervously picked up the phone and called.

After a couple of more calls, she got an appointment to view a place. She smiled happily she was sure she was going to like it. She swallowed as all she needed to do was tell SHIELD. She sighed falling her bed when suddenly an alarm rang. Wanda sat up, eyes wide.

“Alien activity going on in New York, Avenger's suit up,” Fury's voice rang. Wanda held her breath before getting out of bed.

She suited up and boarded the Quinjet with Black Widow and Captain America. Hawkeye was on vacation with his family. Bruce was in LA with the other half of the team, Thor was out of world.

“We advise you to negotiate before trying to engage in conflict,” Maria Hill's voice informed as the jet started to take off. “The Inhumans are not normally hostile but they don't mess around either,” Hill added. “Take them seriously, respectful, don't piss them off. Help them out if you can, got it?”

“Got it,” Captain replied with a nod.

“Good luck, Hill out,” Maria Hill her face on the holoscreen blinking out.

They could see it a small spaceship near a high building. Spider-Man was already on scene. Natasha took a deep breath.

“So far so good,” Natasha said looking down as the jet was landing. “I mean no fighting yet,” she said hopefully. Captain America nodded in agreement.

“Let's go,” he said. Soon the jet landed and Captain America, Black Widow, and Scarlet Witch stepped off.

“Oh thank god you're here!” Spider-Man said happily.

“Are you the Avengers?” a female with long wild red hair asked. Captain America nodded.

“Captain America, a pleasure to meet you,” he greeted sticking out his hand. The red-headed perked her brow before reaching his and shook it.

“Medusa Amaquelin, Queen of Attilan,” she replied. Captain America eyed the rest of her entourage tempted to ask for introductions but thought better of it.

“We're here to help,” Captain America decided to say instead. She nodded seriously.

“You got this?” Spider-Man interrupted suddenly with two thumbs up. “Good cause I'm late for class,” he noted and ran off the roof. Black Widow and Scarlet Witch both smiled.

“Well, now that the adolescent is off to school shall we continue? We've come to this planet and city because a thief stole something of value from us. She's taking refuge here in this city. We want it back,” she answered strongly. Captain America nodded with a sigh as he looked at Black Widow who eyed him nervously.

“Okay, what did they steal, who is the culprit?” Captain America asked. Medusa was silent as she eyed him for a moment her hair moving wildly.

“What they stole is none of your concern, the thief is a Centaurian named Delphinia, she doesn't belong here, she'll sure to stand out,” Medusa informed. Captain America looked and the others and nodded.

“Alright we'll help,” he decided.

“Good, we already found the location of Delphinia,” she stated handing them a piece of tech that looked a lot like a GPS. Captain swallowed looking down at it.

“If you knew where she was at why didn't you just go after her yourself?” Captain America asked. Medusa smiled her hair swaying playfully.

“Because this is a delicate situation Captain. Earth is SHIELD's and Avenger's domain. Wouldn't it be rude to conduct business on someone else's territory?” she asked. Captain America swallowed as he looked to his side and nodded. Black Widow perked a brow as she smirked, however.

“Fine, good point. I respect your diplomatic purposes,” Captain America replied. She nodded. “Alright let's get to work,” he said turning.

“Gorgon...” she paused as she spoke loudly. “Will accompany you on your mission until the item is recovered,” she replied. The strong-looking man stepped forward. He was taller than Captain America and when he stepped forward it became apparent he didn't have regular feet but hooves. Captain America rolled his head to the side and sighed. He nodded, however.

“Alright,” he said eyeing the others hoping neither would protest.

“Good,” Medusa said. “We will be waiting here until the item is recovered,” she said as she and two others stepped back into the ship. Captain and the others watched as the Queen and her entourage board back on their ship. Once the door closed the ship disappeared as it seemed to cloak itself.

“Oh now, you choose stealth,” Captain said as he could hear cars, cops, and media down below. “Well let's get this over with,” he said with a nod.

They found Delphinia hiding in some old warehouse in the Bronx near Harlem. Captain America looked at the others as Scarlet Witch was in charge of keeping pedestrians safe that were nosy around the area.

“Ready?” Captain America said looking at Gorgon. He nodded. “Good,” he said. Captain suddenly ran at the door and banged on it with his shoulder but the door held, however. Though suddenly Gorgon's hoof kicked the door open barely missing Captain in the process. However, he didn't take offense as they both walked in. Captain America raised his shield just in time as arrows bounced off his shield.

“An archer?” Black Widow noted hiding outside in the hall, peeking in. “Who would have guessed space archers,” she said sticking out her tongue. Suddenly Gorgon pushed Captain aside and picked the blue, skinned Delphinia by her beck.

“Where is it?” he asked angrily. His voice a deep gruff. She immediately started kicking as she held her neck.

“Wait...hold it, hold on!” Captain America urged trying to separate them. “How do you expect her to speak crushing her vocal cords?” he added. Both Black Widow and Scarlet Witch came in as well. Delphinia fell to the ground and started laughing.

“Okay that was unexpected,” Captain let out. Delphinia threw her head back and kept laughing regaining her composure.

“I could have taken you,” she admitted. “I just wanted to see how pissed the Attlian's were. They are very pissed,” she said wiping her mouth.

“Okay, where's the item you obviously stole it,” Captain started asking. She nodded.

“I did,” she said proudly.

“So where is it?” he asked.

  
“Gone,” she replied. Black Widow sighed as did Captain America as Scarlet Witch nervously looked at Gorgon who was about to lift her up again.

“Hold on!” Captain America held Gorgon's hand back down. As Gorgon growled frustratedly.

“Okay, why? Where is it?” he asked. She smiled shaking her head.

“Why? To prove I can,” she answered simply. Black Widow's brows furrowed and looked at Wanda nervously.

“Okay?” Captain said his eyes narrowing.

“Alright, I stole the crystal, because the Earth's Thieves Guild leader wanted it,” she said. “Lots of space idiots have a thing for Earth's objects and goods. It sells well on the black market. I did it to set up a trade agreement between our two factions. They thought I was bluffing, they asked me to steal the Crystal and I did,” she said. Black Widow looked down and sighed.

“You idiot,” Gorgon said angrily. Delphinia just chuckled instead.

“I got my end of the deal,” she said raising her hands stepping back. She suddenly turned and stepped into a small invisible ship.

“Wait!” Captain yelled as it started quickly she began shooting as Gorgon had rushed towards the ship but everyone was forced to dodge at first except for Scarlet Witch who shielded herself and Gorgon as well. Delphinia laughed as her shipped lifted up from the large hole in the warehouse before taking off.

Black Widow stepped up and sighed. “Well that was a waste of time,” she said looking up still.

“Not really, we got a lead,” Captain America disagreed.

“Now what?” Scarlet Witch asked looking at the others.

“Got any info on Earth's Thieve's Guild?” Captain asked looking at Black Widow who nodded.

“I'm sure SHIELD has something,” she said.

“I think we should probably let your queen know what's up,” Captain America stated. “Might be best to tell her it might take a bit longer than we originally intended,” he added. Gorgon nodded crossing his arms.

They decided to head back to the same rooftop. Black Widow was talking to Maria Hill from her holowatch. She smiled with a nod.

“What have you gotten so far?” Captain asked.

“Turns out there is a notorious thief known as Black Cat, she's a member of the Earth's Thieves Guild, she lives close by,” Black Widow informed. Once again all four of them made it to an apartment.

“You sure she's home?” Captain America asked.

“According to the SHIELD agents outside spying on her the last half hour, yes,” Black Widow asked.

“Good, let's make this quick,” Gorgon agreed.

“Ah, I think it's best if I deal with this one,” Black Widow said stepping up. Captain America agreed.

“I think Widow is right, we don't want to scare her and she's an expert thief that makes her an expert escape artist,” Captain added. Gorgon grunted and nodded.

“Fine,” he said leaning against the hall he barely fit in and crossed his arms.

“Scarlet, will you do the honors?” Black Widow asked. Scarlet smiled as she looked at the door and suddenly it unlocked. Black Widow opened the door to the aroma of food and music. She quietly snuck in her gun at hand. As Wanda quietly decided to peek in as well. The apartment actually looked nice and she was interested in the furniture and style.

Black Widow saw a platinum blonde with a large t-shirt facing the stove cooking. She looked to her side as she seemed to be grabbing something. She grabbed the knife and turned.

“Put down the knife,” Black Widow warned. The blonde's blue eyes widen before she grimaced. “You brought a knife to a gunfight. Now put down the knife. I just want to talk,” Black Widow informed.

“I'll take my chances,” she said with a smirk. She tossed the knife. Black Widow barely dodged as she pulled the trigger out of self-defense but the gun jammed.

“What the fuck,” Black Widow whispered as Felicia Hardly jumped over the counter laughing. Black Widow tossed her gun at the thief. “Shit, she's getting away!” Felicia was about to jump out an open window when something held her back.

“I wouldn't do that if I was you,” Scarlet Witch said as she held Felicia back. She looked down traffic was zooming by faster than usual.

“What? How?” she breathed.

“I'm stronger,” Scarlet Witch simply answered as she magically tossed Felicia back insider her apartment roughly as she fell on her back and rolled to her feet. “Whatever you did to jam Widow's gun won't work on me,” Scarlet Witch warned. Felicia gulped nodding she knew she was beaten.

“Who are you?” Felicia asked.

“We're the Avengers,” Captain America said stepping from the commotion.

“And the big guy?” Felicia asked perking a brow.

“Yeah, he's a guest,” Captain replied looking back. Gorgon gave a goofy smile and a wave. Obviously taken by the blonde. Scarlet Witch scoffed out a smile.

“Good, sit we need to talk,” Black Widow said strongly.

“About what?” Felicia asked making her way to her sofa and sitting down. She crossed her arms bitterly.

“The Thieves Guild, they have something valuable to our friend, we need it back,” Captain America answered. Felicia nodded she realized what was going on.

“Your friend he's an Inhuman isn't he?” Felicia asked. Everyone's brows raised.

“Yeah,” Captain decided to answer.

“So it seems not everyone on Earth is ignorant,” Gorgon said impressed.

“I guess you can say I know a little bit about aliens myself,” Felicia said popping her lips.

“Alright, we need to know where your leaders might hide something of value?” Captain America asked.

“Well if Castillo or Odessa wanted it then it's probably with them,” Felicia answered.

“Okay, where?” Black Widow asked. Felicia rolled her eyes.

“How would I know? We're everywhere, we have hideouts everywhere!” she revealed.

“So which one is his favorite?” Black Widow pressed.

“Favorites?” Felicia corrected. She looked away.

“Probably in a country with crap laws and security,” Felicia answered. Black Widow looked down and sighed.

“Okay just list the top ones,” Black Widow asked frustrated. Felicia pursed her lips and nodded.

“Alright,” she said looking for a pen and paper.

SHIELD looked into the top five places where he would possibly be at. Using satellite and their tech they found the Drakes on a flight from Japan to Cuba. They had no choice but to take the Quinjet over and stake out the location before the Drakes arrive. Everyone was starting to tire and what little sleep they got from their trip over still had everyone a bit irritable.

Natasha was up looking at the blueprints and security of the location.

“You should get some rest,” Wanda said looking over her shoulder.

“His flight lands in three hours,” Nat informed as she typed.

“What about you? Shouldn't you get some rest?” Wanda asked.

“Not everyone has powers like you. Some of us need to be better prepared,” Natasha answered simply. Wanda looked down and nodded as she decided to let Nat be and finish taking a nap.

Soon they were all up as the Drakes plane had arrived landed and their limo pulled up to the location. Everyone re-adjusted their gear.

“Alright, about this crystal, how fragile is it? Is it explosive, toxic, what is it, exactly?” Captain America asked. Gorgon looked away and grimaced. “Look I think it's best if we know exactly what we're handling. Just in case things go south,” Captain pressed. Gorgon nodded.

“It can probably take a fall or two,” Gorgon revealed.

“Okay, so it won't break?” Natasha asked nervously.

“Look the crystal is sacred to us, they aren't many left, without them, our kind will go extinct,” Gorgon revealed bitterly.

“Oh, it's that crystal,” Black Widow realized.

“Okay, you guys you heard how precious the crystal is,” Captain said let's do our best to return the object safely.

Captain America and Gorgon were the first to appear successfully distracting most of the security. While Black Widow snuck in and went after the crystal. However, the Crystal was heavily protected. Though Wanda who trailed not so far behind who was also covering for Widow easily broke the security. Wanda waited by a large second story side corridor. The windowless arches made the moonlight shine brightly. It was also cooler and the sounds of Captain and Gorgon were loud and clear.

Castillo Drake suddenly walked up, gun at hand, smirking as he approached the Scarlet Witch.

“I know what you guys were after,” he said aiming his gun. Scarlet Witch smiled her fingers wiggling.

“It doesn't belong to you,” she replied.

“Does it now?” he asked. “You know I saw a security tape once... a woman dressed a lot like you stole something out of the Vatican, very impressive,” he said. Wanda swallowed she knew he wasn't bluffing. He suddenly shot but she shielded herself just in time. “Ah, the real deal,” he said.

“Why do you want to Crystal?” Scarlet Witch asked.

“Why would anyone want the crystal? Power and money,” he answered. “Inhumans are on the verge of extinction, this goes to the highest bidder, not only millions, billions,” he informed.

“I got the object, cover me?” Black Widow's voice came out from her earpiece.

“Already am,” Scarlet Witch replied.

“Good,” Black Widow said. Suddenly she ran across the hall behind Scarlet Witch. Drake started shooting at Black Widow but Scarlet Witch shielded all his bullets from them both. She watched as Natasha jumped out the window as she flew after making sure she was still covered. Black Widow yelled as she realized she didn't hit the ground as Wanda flew them both back at the Quinjet.

“We're heading back to the jet,” Black Widow informed the others.

“You heard that?” Captain asked Gorgon who nodded. “Alright do your thing!” he added backing away tossing his shield up knocking a few thugs back. He ran grabbing his shield as Gorgon suddenly lifted his leg, his hoof hit the ground causing the ground to shake as a shock wave knocked everyone off their feet, including Captain America who chuckled getting back up quickly. “Yeah that was impressive,” he agreed. Gorgon suddenly ran and picked him up and held Captain on his side and ran back the jet. “I'm even more impressed,” Captain America let out being carried back to the jet.

It was afternoon when the Quinjet returned back to the rooftop. To their surprise, Medusa was already out waiting. All four of them walked out.

“Do you have it?” she asked lightly. Gorgon nodded.

“Yes, my queen,” he replied. She sighed relieved. “Yeah, these...Avengers isn't so bad,” he whispered hoping they didn't hear him. She smiled and nodded. Gorgon turned around. “It was a pleasure working with you. I am...grateful for your assistance,” he added strongly. All three smiled knowing that he was genuinely grateful and were glad they were able to help out. Medusa smiled with a nod, suddenly there was a loud sound followed by a small explosion.

“What was that?” Black Widow asked as they all turned their heads.

“Ah, I think that Spider kid was fighting someone recently,” Medusa informed. “That is the reason why I stepped out,” she replied.

“And didn't think to help?” Captain America asked. She shrugged.

“It's not my jurisdiction,” she said. “I believe he's not alone,” she added as she began walking back to the ship. She turned to face them one last time. “Thank you by the way, on behalf of Inhuman kind, we are grateful,” she said as she turned. They watched as she boarded her ship. Black Widow sighed.

“I think one of us should check on the kid to see how he's doing,” Captain stated turning suddenly before looking at Wanda. Wanda looked around to see Nat was eyeing her as well. Wanda took a deep breath and sighed.

“I can take the hint,” she said smiling. Scarlet Witch flew up in the air and traveled in the general direction of the sound and explosion. She saw the tops of buildings, the cars, and people like ants below. Soon she heard one last bolt as she turned towards her left. She flew over to the top of a building to see if she can spot anything.

She walked towards the edge to see Spider-Man with the help of Doctor Strange take down a powerful foe. She leaned over the edge it looked like Electro but she wasn't 100% sure. She never faced him before. She can see both Spider-Man and Strange talking to one another as Electro looked out cold but couldn't hear what they were saying.

“Wanda? Did you find them?” she heard Natasha on the other end. She put her hand to her ear and nodded.

“Yes...I think they're done. I mean Electro seems to be out cold and Spider-Man is webbing him up. Strange is there and...and he's making a portal and walking through it as we speak,” she informed with a small smile.

“Gotcha, we'll be there in a few,” Nat replied. Wanda nodded as she stared down, her hair flowing slightly in the breeze. She blinked as she suddenly felt anxious, she was actually happy to see Strange again. Though she wasn't sure why she felt so nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

[The Spoils](https://youtu.be/rQAOrVAHbO4)

Wanda spent the last night in the Compound in her almost empty room. She toyed with a coin she had in her hand. SHIELD agreed to let her live on her own as long as she checked in regularly for training. The truth was they knew if they really wanted they could do nothing to stop her. She swallowed listening to the radio, zoning out the TV. The TV and radio belonged to SHIELD along with the bed and dresser. She sighed, nervous, she had managed to get a few things for her loft but overall it was still very empty.

Wanda fell asleep packed the little bit of belongings, said goodbye to a few others as she created a portal to her new loft. She stepped in holding a shoulder bag and tossed it on the floor. “Home sweet home,” she breathed hearing her voice echo slightly. “Yeah,” she realized how much more room she had for stuff. The first night she ordered take out and did some online shopping for a few things she needed but could afford to wait a couple of days for. After a couple of days, her house was starting to feel more like home. She spent hours looking at furnishing and decorating ideas but found herself always longing for the familiar. Old, bohemian, styles that reminded her of the old country. She pushed her hair back and looked up nervously.

“ _It's so you,”_ she could hear Nat say to her as she walked into her fully furnished home for the first time. Wanda scoffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, it is,” Wanda agreed as she typed deciding it was her place, her things, and buying the Persian rug regardless. She spent the first two weeks cooped in shopping online. That she actually felt a bit out of shape when she went on a morning run. Though she saw a street vendor selling some clothes and she stopped. He looked to her side, why couldn't she just shop locally as well? After all, that's what she stayed in New York, to experience the city life.

Wanda stopped by a weekend flea market and picked up a few personal touch items. Cheap, used, but she liked them. She took a taxi back home when she realized she had passed the Sanctum. She didn't even realize was on Bleeker Street. “Uh...can you stop here, actually?” Wanda asked the cab. He looked in the rearview mirror.

“Are ya sure?” he asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yeah, I just want to visit an old friend who lives nearby,” Wanda informed. He rolled his head and nodded as he pulled over to the side. Wanda paid the taxi driver and stepped out. She held her bag as she took a deep breath and started walking back towards the Sanctum. Memories flashed in her head, memories of her dreading to come here. Memories of remembering Steve and Nat's conversations about coming here for additional training. She shook her head and smiled. She soon reached the Sanctum and nervously looked up at it. She swallowed before looking back at the door and taking the few steps up.

Wanda nervously wiggled her fingers hesitating for a moment before ringing the doorbell, which she knew was actually a buzz. She waited before buzzing once more. Nothing, after a few minutes she stepped back and sighed. She turned around and looked around realizing he wasn't home. She stepped back down searching for a taxi once more.

Wanda returned home putting the few nick-knacks she bought around her home. She sighed watching the sunset and realized a crystal would look great at the spot. She smiled looking to her side and imagined a crystal that suddenly appeared hovering softy in red before her hand reached for it and placed it on the spot she wanted.

After a few more days she was starting to develop a routine. Wake up, yoga, breakfast, morning jog, shower, check in with friends and SHIELD, practice a hobby, take a walk, dinner, shower, watch tv or play on her PC until she fell asleep. Repeat. She caught herself staring at the news one evening to find that Spider-Man helped saved a young girl from being run over. Wanda tilted her head and smiled. Another hero, a female this time helped stopped a robbery. Wanda once again smiled, she was glad there were so many people...heroes willing to help. She wondered perhaps if she should do the same.

The idea of many other heroes wandering the city made her feel a bit more at ease but also curious. She walked along Bleeker Street late afternoon, she was hoping to see if Strange or Wong was in this time. She walked up, swinging her purse, and stepped up the steps. She wasted no time this time buzzing. She clicked her tongue, she was sure someone was going to answer this time. She buzzed once again, after a few minutes she realized no one must have been home. Wanda sighed as she turned around and continued walking down the street, swinging her purse, half hoping someone dared attacked her or try to snatch her purse. Yet nothing happened.

Wanda met up with Natasha as she was back in town. They decided to eat out first before stopping by her loft.

“You know I think my tolerance for spicy food is raising,” Nat noticed adding more chili flakes on her pizza. Wanda scoffed.

“It seems like it,” Wanda replied taking a bite out of her pizza.

“So how you've been? Like adulting so far?” Nat joked before taking her own bite. Wanda rolled her eyes along with her head. She finished chewing her pizza nodding.

“You can say that,” Wanda replied. “It's like life is so normal. I'm not used to it!” she added. “A part of me wants to get a normal job but then I see my rent and I inwardly shriek,” Wanda laughed.

“So what you can afford it, just do it, see how it is to work 9 to 5,” Natasha joked.

“I want to but then....Avenger work is so spontaneous you know. Some days even weeks nothing, others every other day or a couple of times a week,” she said. “It's....” she sighed not sure how to explain it. Natasha nodded.

“That's all you know, it's annoying but I know how you feel,” Natasha admitted. Wanda closed her eyes and sighed.

“Glad you do, I can't tell anyone else these things...that reminds me...I need more friends like normal people,” Wanda said taking a bite of her pizza. Natasha smiled as she nodded finishing her bite.

“Normal people are good but normal people are also a liability,” she informed.

“You're normal,” Wanda countered. Nat raised her brows giving her a look. “Okay...normalish?” Wanda asked. Nat chuckled.

“Look I agree, the more friends the merrier,” Natasha said. “So why don't you go out and make some!” she said strongly.

“How?” Wanda asked seriously. Natasha's jaw dropped before she looked off to her side. She knew Wanda came off as shy or extremely guarded. Though in New York that was good but that was also no way to make friends. “Well?” Wanda asked starting to smile.

“Give me a sec,” Nat said before sitting up straight. “Okay, hobbies...interests join meetup groups,” Nat decided. Wanda swallowed and looked up and away.

“That sounds...doable,” Wanda thought out loud.

“Yeah,” Nat said happily glad Wanda liked the idea.

Soon they returned to Wanda's loft which looked more lived in and furnished. Wanda stepped in and turned around.

“Well, what do you think?” Wanda asked happily. Natasha looked around and smiled.

“It's...it looks good,” Natasha answered. Wanda nodded happily.

“You think?” she asked making her way to the fridge putting away the leftovers. Nat nodded.

“Yeah...it's so...you,” she said looking at the décor. Wanda scoffed.

“Oh, I knew you were going to say that!” Wanda pointed at her.

“Did not!” Natasha defended.

“Did too!” she said. Natasha laughed covering her face.

“Ah, when did I become so predictable, first Clint now you,” she said shaking her head.

“Cause that's what friends are for,” Wanda said happily. Natasha nodded and smiled.

“You're right,” she agreed.

“Wine?” Wanda asked suddenly.

“Uhhh, maybe just a little,” Natasha said. They both sat down watching TV, drinking the bottle of wine. Soon Wanda drunkenly created a portal to Natasha's room in the Compound which Natasha shuffled into.

“Had a nice time, have a good night, Wanda,” Nat said with a wave.

“Me too, Nat. Hurry it up, I'm buzzed,” Wanda warned with a smile. Natasha smiled and rushed in. Wanda dropped her arm the portal breaking feeling content.

The next day she continued her routine and mid-day during lunch she was taking Nat's advice looking for meetup groups. When her cell rang.

“Yes, it's Wanda?” Wanda answered.

“Miss Maximoff, time to suit up, we need your ass in Hawaii,” Fury said on the other end.

“Got it,” Wanda replied as she hung up and sighed. This was exactly what she was talking to Nat about the day before. Wanda suited up and headed to Hawaii. She was the first on the scene. At first, it appeared that a dormant volcano was now active was spewing smoke and gasses. She had to help search for stranglers and people who couldn't escape the area fast enough. She later soon found out someone had used some sort of tech to make the dormant volcano active and they had to bag the goon and turned off the weapon.

Wanda returned home the next morning, sweaty, dirty, smelling like sulfur as she shuffled to her room and fell asleep. She spent the next day recovering cleaning her sheets and her clothes. She washed her sheets to find that some parts didn't clean right. She sighed staring at the sheets before magically making them good as new. She smiled and nodded as she placed them back on her bed.

Wanda decided she wanted to eat out the next evening and found a well-reviewed restaurant not too far off. It turned out it was on a high floor of a business building. It had an outdoor terrace along with wall-size windows with a great view of the city at night. She knew the restaurant was probably pricey but she thought she deserved it after the events in Hawaii. She wore a pretty sparkly, black cocktail dress, she decided to leave her hair down, as it was on the cooler during this time of year.

She sat outside, loving the fresh air grateful that there was some type of heat as she placed the napkin on her lap and looked through the wine menu. “Treat yo self,” she said smiling looking through the huge wine menu realizing she had no idea what to order. After asking the waiter for a few suggestions, Wanda ordered wine and a small dinner for herself. She sat there looking at the stars the lights, eavesdropping onto others' conversations. She didn't feel so alone, she was mildly content and then saw the $320 bill. She hummed in shock and was grateful she was an Avenger and being one paid well. The food was good but not this two hundred and plus dollars good. She shook her head handing her card and waited. “I'm not coming back,” she said to herself. _Yeah, the atmosphere was great, the views are awesome, the food was impressive but no_. She sat there waiting patiently her hand propped on her chin as the waiter came back and she signed the bill along with a tip. She grabbed her card and decided she needed to finish her wine.

Soon she swallowed the last of her wine as she stood up from her table and stretched a bit looking around at the views one last time. It was nice but she could get this view for free too if she wanted it. She turned around and began to nosily stroll back to the exit looking in at a window nearby as she slowed to a stop. She swears that facial hair, that side profile, that smile looked familiar. She thought as she stared at a couple standing up in the opposite end of the restaurant. They were smiling talking to a few others and she decidedly sat back down at a chair by the large window and sneakily turned her head to stare. They were dressed nicely, everyone at the table, including Wong. “Wong,” she realized eyeing him closely. She smiled brightly it was Wong and a few others she didn't recognize and the couple was Strange and a beautiful, platinum blonde, with a tall slender body, and a face anyone would die for. She looked like a model. She watched them smiling at each other, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes as he slipped on a beautiful ring around her slender finger. Her breath hitched as she looked away suddenly wide-eyed.

Wanda suddenly felt nervous, as if she wasn't supposed to see that. As if she was intruding. Strange was getting engaged, this was their engagement party. She wasn't invited _...HURT_....she felt it in the pit of her stomach that slowly crept up into her chest.

“Excuse me, mam is everything alright?” her waiter realized she was still there. Wanda's head snapped up startled as she smiled.

“Oh...yes, I'm sorry, I...I'm going now,” she said shaking her head grabbing her clutch, and standing up. The waiter nodded and stepped back.

“Very well, mam, sorry to startle you, are you sure?” he asked. She swallowed and nodded.

“Positive,” she said strongly. He nodded, flashing a smile, and left. Wanda stood there looking back out half tempted to just fly off right there and then but she knew she would just cause a bigger scene. She felt mortified as if she shouldn't be there. Then she realized she just didn't want to be seen. Wanda had no choice but to pick up the courage and brave towards the exit.

At first, she stepped in quickly as she kept her eyes on the floor and her ears open. Then she bumped into someone and she looked up hoping it wasn't someone she knew. Luckily it wasn't but it was someone around his table. She swallowed nervously as she kept walking when she heard the party suddenly laugh loudly. Wanda stopped to see what had happened. Wong dropped something from his plate and everyone was laughing.

“Wong, drunk already, buddy?” Strange teased helping him pick up half the steak that slipped off his plate. She stared from behind some intricate dividers feeling safe enough to take a peek. Stephen held the steak by a fork and tossed it aside on the table. “Don't worry we'll get you another,” Stephen said to Wong.

“Are you serious? I don't even wanna know the bill on this place,” Wong said loudly.

“Don't worry, we got you covered,” the blonde said brightly leaning in.

“See, Clea and I got you covered,” Strange said, his shoulder wrapped around her, leaning in kissing the side of her face. She smiled as she turned to stare at him looked into his eyes as they gave each other small chaste kisses which had Wong turning away back to his plate. Wanda held her breath and looked away as she tried hard not to stare in their direction and make her way out. She exited the restaurant chancing one last peek when she opened the door and left. She stepped quickly towards the elevator and turned. Once the elevator doors closed she looked up and sighed before biting her lower lip and shutting her eyes.

“Yeah, same I had a party of six,” a guy next to her noted as Wanda smiled, realizing he was talking about the bill.

She made her way out of the building feeling relatively safe from familiar eyes as she strolled along the street and for the life of her could not get the images out of her mind. What's even worse was the pain. She looked up confused, why was she feeling so hurt? Her friend and formal mentor, a good man, is getting married. Sure she wished he had invited her... _no_...deep down she knew it wasn't true. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wasn't hurt because Strange didn't invite her to his engagement party. She was hurt because she cared...she cared too much. Wanda looked up and away as images of her looking up at him back in her room in her broken palace flashed in her mind. The way he had said that he missed her when trying to convince her to come back. She felt her heart sunk, closing her eyes teeth baring as she turned her head away. “Som taký hlúpy,” she scolded herself. She kept walking until she found the nearest alleyway. She didn't bother looking around before opening a portal back to her home.

She found herself drinking another bottle of wine. Her thoughts a mess as her favorite songs played softly from behind. She held her glass, her hand propped up to her knee. Her TV on mute as she stared blankly ahead. She was trying her best to reason with herself, trying her best, to push the images of him and his newly beloved from her mind. Though it kept playing and the more it kept replaying, the more detailed and vivid the picture became. She closed her eyes, that woman was stunning, graceful, kind, perfect for him. She drank the last bit of wine from her glass and tossed it aside. She heard it shatter but didn't care at the moment. She wasn't angry at him nor this Clea, she was angry at herself. She was angry for these emotions she let stir and run away with. She hated herself for feeling hurt as she made her way to bed.

Wanda's head hit the mat in the training room the fifth time that day as her head bounced. “Owe...okay I'm done,” Wanda tapped out as she held the back of her head.

“Fuck yeah you're done, what's the matter with you?” Natasha asked helping her up. Wanda reached for her hand as Nat pulled her off the mat. Wanda sighed shaking her head.

“I...I'm just tired,” Wanda replied.

“Of what? Are you having trouble sleeping?” Natasha asked. Wanda just grimaced.

“You can say that,” Wanda said rubbing the back of her head and pushing her head back.

“What's wrong, something's bothering you is it?” Natasha asked knowing something was off.

“Uh...I don't know maybe distracted...I think I'm just...bored?” Wanda replied. Natasha stopped and eyed her.

“You sure it isn't something else?” Natasha asked. Wanda looked up at her and shook her head. “Like maybe...lonely?” she suggested. Wanda looked away and scoffed.

“Of course, not,” Wanda waved her hand.

“Come on, Wanda it's been a while since Vision...and I don't know you seem to be a very romance oriented kind of gal. Hopeless even, I mean Vision...come on,” Natasha teased. Wanda slapped Nat's arm playfully a bit insulted.

“Yeah I get it,” Wanda replied.

“I think it's time for you to start opening your options,” Natasha tried to say sternly.

“Sure, find me a single hottie, who can take my Avenger lifestyle, then maybe, we'll talk,” Wanda countered. Natasha smirked.

“Alright fine,” she said strongly. Wanda shook her head not buying Natasha's words.

Three days later Natasha called. “Hey Nat,” Wanda greeted.

“Hey...guess what...I found that perfect hottie for you,” Natasha teased. Wanda scoffed out yet blushing.

“What are you talking about?” Wanda asked tossing her Pocky stick aside in shock.

“Oooh yeah, real hottie, and famous,” she began. “Definitely can take your Avenger lifestyle, cause you know he's kind of special too,” she elaborated.

“What?! You're serious?” Wanda asked.

“Ah-huh...what did you think I was joking?” Natasha realized.

“Well yeah!” Wanda replied embarrassed suddenly.

“Well too bad, cause he's really interested and wants to see you,” Natasha replied.

“Oh...no....Nat,” Wanda whined.

“Come on, it's just a date, give Simon a chance,” Natasha said.

“Is that his name?” Wanda asked brows raised.

“Simon Williams,” she sang. Wanda looked to her side that name did sound familiar.

“Hold on,” Wanda replied as she bent over and started typing furiously on her laptop which Natasha heard and scoffed out a smile. Soon images of an actor with the same name appeared. Wanda's jaw dropped.

“You're not telling me he's that..ac-actor?” Wanda asked.

“Hell yes! You found him?!” Natasha asked.

“Well yeah, I just internet searched him!” Wanda replied in shock, seeing all these pics of this actor. “You're saying he wants to meet me?” Wanda asked.

“Yes, Wanda...come on, you're the Scarlet Witch, you're an Avenger. Honestly, if you wanted you can have guys and girls lining up the block just to see you who knows what they would do to even date you!” Natasha replied. Wanda swallowed as that tingling feeling came to her. Natasha was right. She was pretty famous now. “So you like?” Natasha asked. Wanda leaned back and bit her lower lip.

“I don't know...maybe,” she replied.

“Oh come on, yes or no?” Natasha asked.

“Okay...visually yes, what if he's a jerk?” Wanda asked.

“Wanda I would not hook you up with a jerk, trust me,” Natasha said strongly and insulted. Wanda closed her eyes and sighed.

“Fine then yes,” Wanda answered feeling suddenly nervous.

“Great, I'll let him know, give him your number... don't be surprised to hear from him soon,” Natasha said and hung up. Wanda looked away shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

[L. O. V. E](https://youtu.be/tmSzRx9RYLk)

Simon replied three days later stating he was flying to New York just to see her. This made Wanda extremely nervous but excited as well. She was going to go on a date with a celebrity. A good looking, not a jerk, one too. Best of all it was a great distraction from the pain she was feeling. Focusing on her date with Simon helped her push back the images she saw at the restaurant. She found herself trying to figure out what to wear for their date and just ended up conjuring her dress and half her makeup as she was running out of time.

Soon the doorbell rang and she swallowed turning checking herself over real quick. Wanda walked across to the door a red flowing high cut dress with red heels. She reached the door and looked up to see a tall handsome man holding flowers.

“Hi...Simon...may I come in?” he asked. Wanda grabbed the flowers and stepped out.

“Uh...no,” Wanda replied curtly. His smile faded.

“Oh...well yeah that's fine. I'm sorry I shouldn't even have asked,” he realized. Wanda scoffed out a smile realizing how serious she must have sounded.

“Oh...no it's just...ah...the flowers are lovely by the way,” Wanda realized glad that they were a valid distraction. He smiled.

“Thanks, I can't pick them but my assistant can,” he said happily. Wanda nodded.

“Well he or she has great taste,” she decided.

“Yeah, she does,” he added.

“Let me just put these in water real fast,” Wanda replied as she turned and stepped back in. She left the door open as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a vase filled it up with water and place the arrangement in it. She smiled nervously. He waited patiently outside and her smiled broadened. Wanda walked back out and closed her door.

“Sorry I took a peek, hope you don't mind. Your place looks nice by the way,” he replied. Wanda smiled feeling a bit lighter.

“You think?” she asked.

“Yeah, cluttered, lived in. Feels real, glad you feel real,” he said. Wanda tilted her head looking up at him confused.

“What do you mean?” she asked curiously.

“Uh...let's just say you meet a lot of fake people in my line of work,” he revealed. Wanda smiled.

“What's that gotta do with my loft?” she asked.

“Nothing, I mean I just noticed their houses look either pristine or something that came out of a magazine, no imperfections. If that makes any sense,” he replied as they made their way to the elevator. Wanda nodded actually getting him completely.

“No that makes complete sense. I get what you mean,” Wanda replied as they both turned to face the door as it closed. Wanda looked up at him and smiled as Simon looked down at her smiling as well.

He took Wanda to a play than to dinner. They drove around in a limo and she had to admit she was loving it. He was kind, charming, and he was really good at listening to her and making her feel special. She was loving the date until suddenly she felt her body slam to the side of the limousine.

Everything was dark, her body felt heavy, she had trouble trying to wake up. The sound of sirens being heard was the first thing she processed as she her eyes lazily opened. She looked up to see lights and a dark sky, as the city lights drowned out the stars. She could hear a woman crying as she forced her head to turn. Simon suddenly yanked off a car door and pulled out an unconscious child and handed him to his mother. Wanda knew she had to get up, help, but her body was having trouble responding. Soon he bent down near the front of the limo and pulled a severely injured pizza delivery man whose scooter was practically under the limousine. Suddenly Wanda realized what she was seeing. He was lifting half the limo up with one arm, he was pulling out the injured civilian with the other. She sat up, her head stinging, her vision blurry. The world spun for a few minutes as she blinked feeling blood on the side of her head. Soon her vision cleared as she realized the car door that she thought he saw him pull off was in front of her.

“Wanda...are you okay?” Simon suddenly asked bending to her. Wanda nodded looking up dazed.

“Yeah...I think...what happened?” Wanda asked. He shook his head.

“A bad pile up, our limo got hit by a produce truck, it spun us around we hit a few other cars...it's pretty bad,” Simon said sadly. Wanda looked around as the ambulance was helping others now.

“My head hurts,” she breathed as she suddenly tried to stand.

“Don't,” he warned but it was too late as she began to fall but luckily he caught her. “Yeah, you need to go to the hospital, Wanda. Come on,” he said as she clung to him and nodded. She sighs closing her eyes feeling herself losing consciousness once more. She clung to him before feeling her feet leave the ground as she felt like she was floating before falling out conscious once more.

Wanda woke up in the hospital to see Clint and Natasha sitting down quietly across her. Wanda groaned as she stirred.  
  


“Nat,” Clint said realizing she was waking up. Natasha stood up and smiled.

“Wanda...you're awake?” she asked.

“Well yeah?” Wanda replied as Clint smiled.

“Had us worried there, you got a bad head injury, some internal bleeding but the Docs think you'll be alright,” Clint informed. Wanda nodded feeling tired still.

“I feel like shit,” Wanda replied. “Tired,” she added.

“It's the morphine,” Natasha replied.

  
“Well you look like shit to-owe okay,” Clint cut off rubbing his arm as Nat elbowed him. Wanda closed her eyes and smiled.

“Great...how bad is it?” she asked.

“You might be stuck here for a few days, SHIELDS got security on you around the clock,” Natasha answered.

“Yeah, heard you were on a date with Mista Wonder-ful,” Clint teased. “How was it?” he asked.

“It...was...it was actually nice,” she said laying back down.

“Yeah I bet brought you half a damn florist shop,” he said. Wanda opened her eyes and looked around to see half the room filled with flowers. She chuckled and then stopped as it hurt to laugh.

“He did, did he?” Wanda asked. Natasha laughed.

“Must have really liked you,” Natasha teased as well. Clint smiled at Natasha knowing it was her turn now.

“Yeah, too bad he couldn't make it...you know...actors,” he said. Wanda yawned.

“It's fine...he's awesome,” she said falling back to sleep. Clint and Nat raised their brows and eyed each other playfully.

By the second time Wanda woke up, she was alone once more. Though the variety of flowers did keep her company. She recovered fairly quickly with a bit of cheating on her part as she picked her favorite arrangement and started checking out. She suddenly got a text.

“Paid a nurse to keep your phone charged. See you soon. Dinner at your place?” he asked. Wanda smiled flattered and bit worried. He was craftier than she thought. Simon made it to her place as promised and somehow managed to pick all her favorite foods and took them to her place. She blushed knowing he must have got the info from Nat or Clint but she didn't mind. She could tell right off the bat that Simon was the real thing. A real, handsome, rich, nice guy. He was the whole package and it made Wanda a bit nervous.

Dating Simon was almost too good to be true. He worked long enough for her to miss him and came back and showered her with affection. However, there was one thing that did annoy her and it was the paparazzi. They were getting more and more desperate to try to take any pictures of them. One even used a drone and one tried to pretend being a delivery boy. It had Wanda looking up protection spell faster than anything. She was also tired of wiping their minds each time one found out where she lived or Simon for that matter. He seemed to appreciate the gesture anyhow.

“Hey, babe was wondering if you like to come to Cali for a bit. Have some reshoots to do. I thought you might enjoy the change of scenery?” he asked. Wanda smiled and thought about it. She found another spell she was interested in. She bookmarked and smiled.

“Yeah I can use a vacation,” Wanda replied.

“Great I'll book you a flight see soon,” he said hanging up. Wanda sighed looking back at the spell. She realized she wanted to put these enchantments up before she left.

Wanda stared at her wrapped hand as the stewardess asked if she needed anything. Wanda shook her head and leaned back. First-class had its perks. She soon met up to a driver and took a limo to Simon's current residence. She was there by herself for the most part and decided to go shopping instead. The next day he made some time to take a stroll on the beach. She loved it, the warm sand beneath her feet, the blue water, the bright sun. It was a great change of pace until the paparazzi showed up.

“Ah, again?” Wanda said covering her face looking back up at Simon.

“Yeah, I know,” he agreed. He smiled rubbing her shoulders. “You don't think you can do that thing?” he asked. Wanda scoffed out a smile.

“Seriously?” she asked. He smiled looking back up at them then nodded.

“Yeah, I'm fed up,” he replied. Wanda smiled as she suddenly turned her smile fading as she threw her hands out, their camera's suddenly broke as they wobbled slightly in shock.

“Nice,” Simon agreed as he held her hands and started walking once more.

Wanda was once again back in New York thanks to Avenger's duty but this time Fury had some words with her.

“Wanda you're spotted on the tabloids attacking paparazzi, again,” Fury said tossing a tabloid on the table.

“Ah.... I thought I got everyone,” she said sadly.

“You forgot about the idiots with those high range lenses and scopes,” Fury noted. Wanda nodded. “Look, you and Simon, I'm happy for you but Wanda you're an Avenger dating a celebrity,” he said. “Sooner or later it's going to be too hot to use you,” he warned. Wanda nodded.

“I know,” she said.

“Look I don't want to ruin or make you second guess your relationship. You both deserve to be happy but...you need to try to lay low, while you are at it,” Fury noted. Wanda nodded as she took the tabloid. The front page was her and Simon, her arms out, the camera's breaking. She looked away and sighed.

Wanda returned home to hear a knock on her door. “Wow, what did you do to your apartment?” Natasha asked immediately.

“Nat?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah...I was going to make myself at home you know, wait on your couch while sipping on a margarita and for the life of me I can't get in your house,” Natasha informed. Wanda smiled touching the edges of her door frame the red glyphs lighting up briefly.

“Come on in,” Wanda said smugly. She was glad her barriers worked. Natasha nervously stepped in then sighed relieved.

“Wow...magic?” she questioned.

“Yep, I'm going to need a piece of your hair by the way before you go if you want to get in without hassle next time,” Wanda started. Nat rolled her eyes and looked at her hair before pulling out a couple.

“Will this do?” she asked handing a few red strands of hair. Wanda nodded.

“More than enough,” Wanda said taking them and admiring her red hair. She made her way to the room and bent over. She opened a cabinet and opened a fancy looking jewelry box. She placed Nat's hair in it and smiled. She stood up and walked back out. “So why the visit?” Wanda asked making her way to the fridge. “Drink?” she offered.

“Ah yeah, sure,” she said. Wanda pulled out some juice for both herself and Nat. “Yeah, sorry, uhh first off, Fury is kind of furious with you,” Natasha started.

“No, he's not! I just spoke to him, he just told me to lay low and be more careful,” Wanda replied handing Nat her juice.

“Oh so he did take my advice,” Natasha let out, remembering she had told Fury to be tactful when speaking to Wanda.

“Okay,” Wanda replied. “I'll take it seriously, don't worry. To be honest, I can't stand the paparazzi,” Wanda said shaking her head.

“Yeah I can imagine,” Natasha said.

“You know magazines are calling me begging me for photoshoots. Ugh, it's bad enough being an Avenger now this,” she said shaking her head. Natasha smiled.

“I don't know magazine covers doesn't sound too bad,” Natasha replied taking a sip of her juice.

“Nat you're beautiful you're badass you deserve to be on a cover of a magazine,” Wanda said looking at her juice.

“And so do you!” Natasha reassured. “Besides I can't I'm the lay-low agent. It's necessary,” she replied. Wanda nodded knowing what she was telling the truth. “Actually I also came over because...ugh Fury also needs to know the whereabouts of a certain Doctor friend of yours?” Natasha asked. Wanda made a face.

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked.

“Well, it turns out we can't seem to locate him or get a hold of him at all. I mean usually, he replies back but we can't even find Wong or the Kamar-Taj,” Natasha informed. “I mean Fury was going to badger you about it but thought better of it. So he sent me,” she smiled.

  
“And here I was thinking you came to visit cause you missed me,” Wanda teased tilting her head. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I do,” she defended. Wanda sighed looking away.

“Yeah well the Kamar-Taj can't be accessed by normal means,” Wanda replied. “You need to know the exact location and know how to get in,” she informed.

“Magic is it?” Natasha asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yep,” Wanda replied.

“Figures,” Natasha replied impressed and put off at the same time. “Sooooo I don't know if you know this or not but...your Doctor friend...” Nat paused as she started again.

“Strange? What about him?” Wanda asked holding her juice staring seriously.

“We couldn't find much other than he's married,” she revealed eyeing Wanda. Wanda nodded and released a goofy toothless smile.

“Oh really? Yeah,” Wanda said brightly. Nat narrowed her eyes.

“Then why don't you sound too surprised,” Natasha asked. “I mean I thought you'd be happy for him or super pissed he didn't invite you to his wedding. I mean you lived with him for half a year practically,” Natasha added.

“More actually,” Wanda replied. Nat rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Well?” she asked obviously proving her point. Wanda opened her mouth trying to find the words but couldn't. The truth was she was surprised about the marriage part. She wasn't pleasantly surprised nor was she shocked and unfortunately it showed by her response. Wanda looked down and swallowed trying hard to voice what she wanted.

“So when did it happen?” Wanda asked trying to push the conversation forward.

“Ugh...it was the day of your car accident actually,” Natasha revealed with a scoff like sigh. Wanda nodded slowly but was actually a bit surprised. _That day really was not a great day after all._ She pushed her thoughts aside and decided to answer.

“The truth is...I mean I already knew he was engaged,” Wanda replied with a nod. Natasha tilted her head.

“Really? I thought...I honestly thought you hadn't seen each other since you came back,” Natasha replied unsure.

“Uh...yeah,” Wanda replied awkwardly inwardly regretting it. _Note to self learn how to lie better._ She thought looking straight ahead.

“Wait what? How then?” Natasha asked curiously taking a sip of juice.

“Uhm on accident,” Wanda found herself just blurting out the truth now. She gave up. “Yeah, I happened to be eating at the same restaurant their engagement party was taking place,” she revealed. Nat's jaw dropped.

“And you didn't say anything? They didn't invite you?” she asked surprised. “Or did they?” she asked confused.

“No...no they didn't even know I was there,” Wanda replied calmly like it was no big deal and she was fairly confident she did pull this act off. Natasha looked away.

“Oh...” she took another drink of her juice. “Talk about awkward,” she added.

“Could have been way worse,” Wanda disagreed. They were both silent for a bit.

  
“Anyways, we can't find Strange, and if you have any means of finding him. Fury would appreciate it,” Natasha finished. Wanda nodded.

“Got it but...I doubt it,” she replied. “I tried visiting him twice and each time no one was home,” she revealed.

“Bummer,” Natasha agreed. They were both quiet drinking their juice. “Anyways you got Simon now, right? I mean how's that going for you? Any talk about wedding bells in the future?” Natasha asked changing the subject.

“None so far...I mean he hasn't even said I love you, yet,” Wanda said with a shrug. “I think we're just going to take it slow,” Wanda said with a nod.

“That's good,” Natasha agreed as she suddenly grabbed the remote.

The next night Simon called and asked her to come to his movie premiere and to a diner party afterward. Wanda sighed.

“I don't know Simon, Fury is pretty peeved about the paparazzi incident. He wants me...well us to lay low for a while. You know stay away from the limelight,” Wanda replied on the phone looking out the window.

“I understand and after that, I promise we'll lay low. I'm thinking about changing my priorities a bit, you know,” he said. Wanda nodded and sighed.

“Fine...Fury is going to kill me but fine,” Wanda agreed.

“No one is even close to killing you. See you soon,” he said happily and hung up. Wanda looked up and pursed her lips hoping Simon was right.

The next day she took a flight to California and once again rode a limousine to his house. He was talking to an agent on the phone when she arrived. He smiled and waved as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He covered the phone. “Got some extra help, check it out,” he said. Wanda eyed him confused and walked into the living room to find three others sitting down, beaming up at her.

“Hi, I'm Sally, make-up artist,” a brightly colored hair girl greeted.

“George, stylist!” George greeted.

“Windy, fashionista extraordinaire,” she said greeted standing up. Wanda's jaw dropped.

“Uh..hi, Wanda,” Wanda greeted simply.

“EEEEHK! I always wanted to meet you!” George squealed. “Big fan!” he said. “I can't wait to do your hair,” he said happily as well. Wanda scoffed a nervous smile as she turned to look at Simon who winked at her and gave her a thumbs up.

“Alright,” Wanda replied giving in. All three immediately got to work deciding what she was going to wear, shoes, accessories, how her hair was going to look, make-up. After four hours, her hair was dyed, her make-up done and she was ready to go. Wanda admired herself. “Wow...I look fantastic,” she said happily.

“I know, so happy for you,” George agreed. Wanda chuckled as Simon came out ready himself.

“Ready to go, Wanda?” he asked. Wanda nodded. They both took a limousine to the premier and it was chaos. A chaos she wasn't used to as lights flashed in her eyes and faces from all directions, stared in awe. Fans holding images of her and Simon's faces screamed at them. She smiled nervously. It was strange, almost, overwhelming but somehow she managed to drop the volume, slow it down, and was able to get to the theater with grace and stride.

Wanda sat with other celebrities watching the movie and smiled. The film was pretty entertaining and Simon was a great action star. She looked up at him and shoulder bumped him proudly. Once the show was over they all headed to another restaurant. One with another great view. Other celebrities and people she didn't know showed up as well. They all ate, some in different tables others at the same as they were his close friends. Wanda smiled not sure she would ever get used to it. In fact, she knew she wouldn't it. Because she hated it but she smiled brightly all the same. All the talk about money, business, the fake smiles, the missed connection, and failed jokes. She hated it.

Though Simon stood up and a mic was suddenly handed to him. Wanda looked up confused at first then smiled as a spotlight was shined upon him.

“First off, I want to thank everyone who helped make the movie possible! You all deserve around of applause,” Simon thanked clapping as everyone started to clap as well. “Fantastic, thank you,” he thanked genuinely. “Also I would like to thank our producers, my agent, my friends,” he thanked. They all clapped once more. “But I also want to think one person in particular,” he started. Wanda swallowed as the spotlight blinded her suddenly. “I want to thank my girlfriend, Wanda Maximoff,” he started. “Beautiful, powerful, sweet, kind, heroic, Wanda,” he said looking down at her lovingly. Wanda looked up her lips parted. She never felt so touched and admired. Everyone started clapping. “So the reason why I wanted to make this night special is because,” he paused when suddenly kneeling. Wanda's eyes widen as she held her breath. Simon smiled nervously as he brought out a box and others started gasping and cheering. “Wanda, will you...marry me? You are the love of my life,” he added. Wanda swallowed staring at the huge diamond ring then at everyone else. All eyes were on her, the light shining on her face, but she could still tell, feeling their piercing gazes. She looked down, her eyes watering up, scared, touched, nervous, excited.

“I...” she paused looking up once more. The room was packed everyone was anxiously waiting for her reply. Wanda looked back down at Simon who smiled nervously but still looked sincere. She nodded. “Yes,” she replied. Suddenly the room boomed with cheer. Music started playing. Simon picked her up and hugged her, swinging her around and Wanda smiled falling in with the moment. He placed her down and slipped the huge ring around her finger. An image flashed in her mind of Strange slipping a ring on Clea's finger. She blinked pushing the images away and looked up staring into Simon's eyes before kissing him.

It was a long and passionate kiss and all she cared about at the moment was to push away the sadness forever. Simon hugged her and grabbed the mic once more.

“Wait hold on I still have one thing left to do!” he announced. “I may make of a fool of myself but damn...I'm so in love I feel like singing....L - is for the way you look at me, O – is for the only one...I see,” he started singing the famous song and she smiled. As he sang so well and for that moment she really did feel that she was truly was in love.

Wanda and Simon danced the night away before returning home but then being called in for Avenger duty almost immediately. Wanda returned home tired, exhausted, and yet excited. She took a shower and decided to alter her routine as she did every time after an excursion. She sat there looking at her huge engagement ring. Her radio turned on and Frank Sinatra's L.O.V.E started playing. Wanda dropped her hand realizing what she had gotten into and yet all she felt was nerves.

_Damnit Nat!_

* * *

TimeLine

Wanda Strange comes out of the portal on August 12th

2 Week Later, Strange meets Clea.

3 Months Later Inhumans, Wanda moves out to live on her own.

A few days later Strange and Clea get engaged.

2 weeks later Simon and Wanda have their first date | Strange and Clea get married.

Simon and Wanda are dating

3 Months in Strange and Clea separate/divorce

A few days before --- Nat comes to visit noting Strange and Clea was married (however she did not know they were already divorced because Strange and Clea thought NO ONE knew about their marriage except really close friends)

3 Months Later Wanda and Simon get engaged. - 6 Month Mark since first Fan Fic (February)

2 Months Later Wanda and Simon Try to get married. She also hears that Strange and Clea are divorced Wanda bails 8 months in (April)

4 (Months Year Since They Separated)

6 months later Dreamqueen Event (October)

8 Month Span They meet again Mordo in LA. (One Year and 8 months for Strange and Clea to recover mostly from their relationship) [ One Year and three months for Wanda and Simon to recover from their almost wedding] Both friendly with Exes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I hope my confusing Time-Line did not confuse you. I also didn't want to write how Wanda bailed on her own wedding. I wrote part of it in His Dark Materials, you can leave that up to your imagination or if you really want, I encourage you to write your own version. Until the last installment, have a great day and a happy read.


End file.
